When attempting to produce holes, whether they be through-holes or merely superficial holes in bodies manufactured of formable chips or the like, the low flow characteristics of the bulk of the formable chips causes problems. A conventional pressure molding technique is impractical, since the bulk of the formable chips aggregate and make it more or less impossible to press the bulk into the mold, at least to an extent sufficient for performing a successful molding operation.
In the past, the above-described problem has been avoided by forming holes in bodies of formable chips after the molding thereof. Alternatively, such holes have been entirely omitted.